In the area of multi-processing one of the ongoing challenges is to develop methods and workflows that lend themselves to efficient uses of parallel processing. Today one of the most popular methods for describing documents, especially for printed delivery, is the well known PostScript® produced by Adobe Systems Incorporated. PostScript® has many benefits and is almost universally employed in many print markets today. However, it has a limitation which creates a significant barrier to efficient parallel processing. That limitation is created by the fact that within a PostScript® file, the boundaries and content of individual pages is buried within the file and can only be determined by processing the PostScript® file in some manner to establish the page boundaries and content. One popular method to do this is to transform or convert a PostScript® file into a portable document format (PDF) file, typically referred to as a “distilling” operation. This allows the page boundaries in a multi-page job to be established and thus allows multiple interpreters to operate on the pages individually, thus facilitating parallel processing. However, if the object is to process a job faster, one must take into account the time necessary to convert from a page dependent format as in the PostScript® file to the desired page independent format as in a PDF file. This added conversion time will add to the overall time to complete the job.